Light in the Dark
by angelrider13
Summary: Risa is Link's best friend. Dark is Link's enemy. When the two run into each other, can Risa help Dark find his light? Slight OoT AU. OCxDark Rated T for safety.
1. Long Night

**Hi everyone. This is a new story that I came up with as, like a spur of the moment type thing. I think it actually came out pretty good. This is my second fic. All reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
**

Risa sat at the top of a hill in the middle of Hyrule field. She had long, brown hair and a pair of shining, ice blue eyes. She watched as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, turning the sky into an array of colors. She smiled contently and looked at the letter she held in her lap. It was an old letter; she had received it about six weeks ago from her best friend, Link. The letter told her about his adventures in the desert.

He told her about the Gerudo tribe, a race of female thieves, and the Spirit Temple, hidden away in the shifting sands of a vast desert. She sighed when she finished reading the letter and looked up at the sky. _'He gets to have all the fun._' Risa thought as she removed the twin blades on her back so she could lean back comfortably on the tree behind her. Having your best friend be the Hero of Time was interesting. Risa loved to hear about his adventures in his quest to defeat Ganondorf, the King of Darkness. She had even been able to help him out in a few battles. Risa closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered her mini-adventures with Link.

Risa was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the approach of another person.

"Risa?"

Risa's eyes snapped open and she put a hand on the hilt of one of her blades. She looked around for the source of the voice. At the bottom of the hill she spotted a young man in his late teens, maybe 19, a year older than her. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and a matching hat. He smiled at her.

"Link?" Risa smiled. "What are you doing out here?" She gestured for him to sit next to her. He sat and smiled at her.

"I'm hunting a Big Poe for a friend. Says he needs it for some potion or some such." He shrugged. "What are you doing out here?"

Risa's face took on a far away look. She smiled and looked back at the sky. "Just thinking."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

Risa laughed. "Probably not to you."

"Try me."

She sighed. "I was just thinking about your quest. All the places you get to see, the people you get to meet."

Link frowned slightly. "Not all of them are friendly. The Gerudo females threw me into a pit, ya know."

"But they accepted you in the end."

"True."

Risa sighed. "It's not fair. You get to have all the fun."

Link laughed. "You think so, huh?"

"Yes, I do. But it's not just that." Risa's gaze became distant again. "You actually get to do something."

Link looked at her. Risa sighed and fell back against the tree. "You're able to do something, able to make a difference. You have the Triforce of Courage. You can stand up to Ganondorf. I feel like I have the ability to fight, but at the same time, I feel helpless against Ganondorf's evil."

"Being destined to banish the darkness is not an easy burden to bear." Link said softly. "I want no such burden for you."

Risa smiled. "I suppose it is a hard destiny. Since it will never come to pass." Link shot her a surprised look. She laughed. "Don't get me wrong. I think you are fully capable of defeating Ganondorf. But as long as light exists, the darkness must exist as well. However, I believe that darkness does not have to be evil in nature, for even the smallest light can shine in the dark."

Link stared at her, taking in her words. "That's quite a bit of thinking."

Risa smiled. "I suppose." She glanced over at him. "Never thought of it that way, huh?"

Link shook his head. Risa smiled and a comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched the sky. Risa glanced over at Link, taking in his appearance. _'Still handsome, even after months of fighting.'_ She remembered her old crush on Link. She still had some feelings for him, but she saw him more as a brother now. She knew that he loved Princess Zelda, and she had accepted that and moved on. She wondered how often the hero got to see his love and sighed. _'It must be hard…to be separated from the one you love…'_

Link heard her sigh and turned to see Risa looking at him. "What?"

"It's nothing." Risa paused. "Have you seen Zelda recently?"

"No." He responded tonelessly.

Risa raised an eyebrow. "You don't care?" Link shrugged and looked away. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer. Risa reached over and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Link," she said seriously, "What's the matter?" Link stared at her for a moment before reaching up to grab her wrist. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Risa's eyes widened in shock. She didn't understand. Why was Link kissing her? When Link pulled back, both of them were panting slightly. "…Link? …What…" Before Risa could even finish, Link crashed his lips down onto hers again. Risa was pushed back onto the ground, Link on top of her. He gripped her wrists and pinned her to the ground, not once breaking their kiss. Risa was shocked, she didn't know how to react. She had loved Link in the past, but had accepted the fact that he loved Zelda. She had moved on. What was going on? She grew concerned. What would make Link do this? Risa then realized that her body had started reacting without the permission of her brain; she was kissing him back.

When the need for air became apparent, they broke apart and Link began trailing kisses down her neck. Risa gasped. "Link?" Link didn't answer but continued kissing her neck. "What…are you…" She gasped as Link kissed up her jaw line. He pulled back to look at her. "I love you…" he whispered before claiming her lips again. Risa's eyes widened. He what? Link had loved Zelda, and one doesn't fall out of love so easily, she would know. That's when it hit her; she understood what was going on. Risa freed herself from Link's grip and sat up slowly, still kissing him. When she was sitting up straight, she broke the kiss.

"What are you doing..." She whispered, trailing off. Link looked at her, a little confused at her behavior. Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his. When she felt him kiss back she smirked and pulled away again, teasing him. "…Dark?" she finished.

Link frowned at her. After a moment, his appearance changed. The deep, blue color of his eyes melted into a glowing crimson. His blonde hair faded into a silvery white and his tunic darkened to pure black. His appearance brought back a memory of when she had helped Link in the Water Temple.

_Link sheathed his sword as his dark half collapsed on the ground. Dark glared at him, his eyes full of hate._

_The bars on the door slid back and the door opened. The small island with the tree faded as if it had never existed. Link turned to Risa. "Lets go." Risa nodded. Link turned and entered the new room._

_When she was sure he was gone, Risa knelt by Dark and reached into her pocket. Dark glared at her, his eyes cold. "What do you want?" he said. Though she knew it was meant to sound threatening, it came out weak, as he was dying. Risa chose not to answer. Instead, she pulled a bottle out of her pocket and released the fairy trapped inside. The fairy fluttered its wings and glanced at Risa. She motioned toward Dark. The fairy flew toward him and began her work. _

_When she finished, she left, leaving behind a fully healed Dark. He sat up, still glaring at Risa. "Why?" He asked. "I'm just a shadow. The dark side of your precious hero. Why would you help me?"_

_Risa simply smiled and brushed a few locks of hair out of his face. He caught her hand, his gaze boring into her. She looked at him kindly. "You can leave now." He stared at her blankly. He hadn't expected this, nor was it the answer to his question. Catching his look, Risa continued. "You don't have to wait here anymore. Your trial with the hero has passed. Your task is complete. You are free to leave and do as you please."_

_At this point, Dark's icy glare had melted into a look of surprise. Risa smiled at him and pulled her hand from his grasp. She stood and pulled Dark up with her. Dark was confused beyond reason. Why was this girl, the hero's ally, helping him? He was snapped out of his thoughts when her hand, soft and warm, reached up to cup his cheek. He focused on her face._

"_Go with a blessing. May you find yourself…" She whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his other cheek. Dark's eyes widened. She pulled away. "…and your light."_

_And with that she turned and entered the door Link had left through._

Risa smiled at the memory. She hadn't seen Dark since that day, she didn't even know if he had listened and left the temple. But here he was, sitting right in front of her. Dark glared at her. "How did you know?"

Risa sighed, unfazed by the glare. "You and Link may be two halves of the same whole, but you are two different people."

Dark sat back and stared at her. Risa pulled herself out from under him and met his gaze. They stared at each other in silence until Risa reached over and teasingly tapped the underside of Dark's jaw. "So Mr. I'm here to catch a Big Poe," Risa said lightly, resting her head in her hands, "What are you really doing?"

Dark watched her in silence a few minutes before answering. "I'm…under orders…"

Risa's playful manor disappeared in an instant. She looked at him sadly. "When I wished for you to find yourself, I didn't mean for you to go back to Ganondorf."

Dark snorted. "He's not the easiest man to escape."

"Because you choose to believe so."

Dark froze and stared at her. Risa kept her face blank. "What are your orders?" She asked softly. He sat, thinking about what she had just said. He answered slowly. "Ganondorf knows…how you feel about Link…"

Risa frowned. "How I feel?"

Dark paused. "He knows you…love him." Risa smiled sadly and motioned for him to continue. "I was supposed to…use those feelings to manipulate you into…carrying out his wishes."

Risa sighed. "How sad." Dark glanced at her, confusion etched in his features. "Ganondorf seems to be horribly misinformed…"

"What do you mean?"

Risa turned to him and smiled sadly. "It is possible for one to fall out of love." She saw the look on Dark's face. "There is also more than one kind of love." She added. Dark's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "It's true that I once loved Link in a romantic sense. However, the love I hold for him now is a different kind. I knew he loved another, and I accepted that. My feelings have changed."

"Why would you tell me that?"

She shrugged. "Why would you tell me your orders?" Dark fell silent. They sat quietly, Risa watching the sun sink further into the horizon.

She stood and strapped her swords to her back. She grabbed her pack and started down the hill. About halfway down she stopped and turned to Dark. "Are you coming?"

Dark looked at her in confusion. She sighed and walked back up to him. "Well?" Dark just stared at her. Risa sighed again and pulled him to his feet. She took his hand and began guiding him down the hill. "There's a town close by. We'll stay at an inn for the night."

Dark was shocked and confused. "Why would you…" He stopped when Risa turned and smiled at him. He looked away as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. What was going on?

~*x*~

Risa and Dark had reached the town and gotten a room at an inn close to the edge of town. The innkeeper had eyed Dark suspiciously, but Risa's angelic manor convinced him they meant no harm.

Their room was small, a decent size for two people. There was a large window on the far wall that showed the last of the fading twilight and the rising moon. A bed was positioned against one of the side walls and a couch on the other. A small nightstand was on either side of the bed. Risa wasted no time settling in.

She threw her pack in the corner and removed her boots. She carefully unhooked her swords and set them against the wall, stretching her back and her shoulders now that they were free of the burden. Dark just stood by the door and watched her, bewildered. Risa looked over and saw that he hadn't moved. She walked up to him and said, "You're allowed to move, you know. The room is yours too. You can come in and relax."

Dark looked at her blankly. "Relax?"

Risa sighed. She pulled him further into the room, next to the bed. She reached up and snatched the cap off his head and placed it on the nightstand next to her. Next, she began to undo the straps that held his sword and shield in place. Dark watched her work.

"I don't understand."

"Hm?"

"Why?"

Risa removed his sword and shield from his back and set them up against the wall. "Why, what?" she asked as she sat him down on the bed. She knelt down and began to remove his boots.

"Why are you being this way? After what I've done, shouldn't you be furious with me?"

Risa put his boots next to his sword and shield by the wall. She walked back over and sat next to him. "Why should I be furious?"

Dark shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't understand why you're acting this way."

"What way?" Risa said innocently. Dark glared at her coldly, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you being so…kind to me?"

Risa smiled and placed her hand over one of his. "Because I choose to be." She stated simply.

"But I am darkness. And you are an ally of the light."

Risa sighed. "Did you not pay any attention to our conversation on the hill?" Dark shrugged and Risa rolled her eyes. "Light and dark do not always mean good and evil. Even the smallest of lights will shine in the dark."

Risa got up and walked over to the window, gazing up at the night sky. "If the moon is the dark side of the sun," she said softly, "then why does it so readily accept the sun's light?" Dark watched her silently, absorbing her words. He couldn't help but notice how, in the moonlight, Risa's eyes seemed brighter, and how her skin seemed to glow. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched the moon and the stars. _'She's beautiful…'_ he thought as he watched her. He didn't understand what was happening, or why he felt this way. He stood and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. She stiffened, surprised, but then closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold. When she didn't pull away, Dark brought his head down to rest on her shoulder. He took in her sent and found that he liked it. They stayed like that in silence.

"I don't know why," Dark whispered, "but, I like this."

Risa opened her eyes and looked down at him. For the first time since she met him, he looked content, peaceful. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. "It feels…warm." He said.

Risa gave a small smile. "Where?" she asked. Dark took one of his hands and placed it over her heart. "Here." He answered. Risa put one of her hands over his and intertwined their fingers. She leaned over and kissed his temple.

Dark's eyes shot open as he felt a jolt of electricity pass through him. He pulled away and put a hand to his temple. Risa turned. She frowned slightly, hurt flashing across her features. "What's wrong?"

"It feels like I've been struck by lighting…but…in a good way."

Risa's expression changed and she laughed. Dark looked at her, confused. She smiled at him and pulled him back over to the bed. "We should go to sleep. You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." As she turned to leave, Dark felt a sudden loneliness creep into his heart. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She gasped, surprised, but allowed him to pull her to his chest. "Don't leave." He whispered.

Risa pulled back to look at his face. "Dark…?"

He reached up tentatively and cupped her cheek. Risa's eyes widened as his lips met hers. Electricity shot through her veins. When she felt him start to pull back, she reached up to cup his cheek to keep his lips on hers. Dark was surprised by her reaction, but pleasantly so. He pushed her down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. Risa wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled one of her hands in his hair. One of Dark's hands was playing with her hair, while the other was around her waist. When the need for air became clear, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, their breathing raged.

Dark's eyes searched hers. "That was…"

"…amazing." Risa finished breathlessly.

Dark nodded slowly. He didn't understand why, but when he kissed Risa now, he actually enjoyed it. Maybe it was because she was kissing _him_ and not his other half. But Dark was not given time to think about this, as Risa pressed her lips to his again. This time, his hands roamed her body, stroking her sides and slipping underneath her tunic. She gasped against his mouth and squirmed underneath him. Soon, Dark felt her hands underneath his tunic, roaming across his chest and down his stomach. He smiled against her lips.

It was going to be a long night.

**Note: This is not a oneshot. I will update on fridays, but my primary concern is my other story Mirror Image. This story may not be updated as often. **

**So, yeah. Please tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Morning After

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Still no reviews though...*sigh* Oh well! Here's another chapter!**

Dark awoke the next morning to sunlight peeking through the window. Which was strange because he was almost always in the dark. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the window. When he opened his eyes again, they widened in surprise.

Next to him was Risa's sleeping form. He was laying on his front, she on her back. One of his arms was thrown over her bare stomach. He smiled as the events of the previous night came back to him. Then he frowned. Why was he happy? He sat up slowly, so as not to wake Risa. He covered her with the sheet.

Happy? That word seemed too weak to describe how he was feeling. He felt a warmth rise in his chest when he looked at Risa's sleeping figure. He did not have a name for this feeling. Affectionate? Caring? These names didn't seem to have the strength to describe the warmth in his chest. He noticed his pants among the clothes scattered about the floor. He picked them up and slipped them on. His thoughts lead him to the events of last night. He had enjoyed it, that much was true. But hadn't he only done it because he was following orders?

His frowned deepened. But Risa had known it was him, and not Link. He glanced back at her. If he was not Link, why would she let him do that? Then he remembered something she had said.

"_My feelings have changed."_

He grasped that she no longer desired Link. But still, why would she let him be the first one to take her? The thought caused another feeling to rise in his chest. He had a name for this one: pride. He had been the first to claim her. Then he felt another sensation in his chest. While he was less familiar with it, he knew its name. Guilt.

He still didn't know _why_. Why did she allow him to touch her? Or for that matter, even be near her?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light, soft touch trail down his spine. He turned and saw that Risa was awake. She smiled up at him, her eyes still foggy with sleep.

"Good Morning." She started to sit up, and the sheet began to slip off her body. Dark quickly turned away, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He felt the bed shift behind him. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and something warm pressed up against his back. "What's wrong?" Risa asked softly. Dark sat silently, enjoying her warmth.

He turned and grabbed the sheet, covering her body with it. He forced her down on the bed, using the sheet to pin her. The fog cleared from her eyes and she became alert and focused. Her eyes searched his. "Dark?"

"Why?"

Risa stared at him, confused. She waited for him to continue.

"Why would you…let me…do that…to you?" Risa's eyes widened in understanding. She squirmed under the sheet until she freed one of her arms. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"If I had not wanted it to happen, I would not have let it." She said softly but seriously. Dark leaned closer to her.

"You were okay with it?" Risa smiled and pulled his lips to hers. Dark was surprised but let her kiss him. She pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Dark nodded slowly. She smiled and tried to sit up, but Dark would not let her. She frowned her him. "Let me up." Dark regarded her silently, then shook his head. "Why--" Then it hit her. She blushed lightly and sighed. "Fine. Then give me my clothes."

Dark let her go and picked her clothes up off the floor. He handed them to her, and she took them, rolling her eyes. She dressed herself under the sheets. She sat up, got out of bed and began brushing her hair. "Honestly, Dark. I don't see why you have a problem with me being bare, when you're completely fine with it when it comes to you."

Dark realized he still hadn't put his tunic back on. Then he realized he didn't really care. He walked over to the window and looked out. When Risa saw that he didn't make a move to finish dressing himself, she frowned. She picked up his tunic and walked over to him. When he turned to face her, she slipped the tunic over his head. Dark watched as she dressed him. He kept his face expressionless.

"I have to go back." He said tonelessly. Risa's hands froze for a moment. She finished putting on his tunic and then let her hands fall to her sides. She didn't look up at him. He waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he slipped his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. The sadness in her eyes crushed him. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her smooth skin. She reached up and put her hand over his. "He'll come after me if I don't." He said in a softer voice.

Dark didn't understand why the thought of leaving her hurt him. "I don't want you involved."

"I'm already involved." She whispered. "You were sent after me, remember?" Dark frowned slightly. The two stood in silence. After a moment, Risa stepped forward and put her arms around his waist. "Will you come back?"

Dark stood silently, surprised that she would ask that of him. Slowly, his arms came around her. He stroked her hair, thinking. He wanted to say yes, but knew that he couldn't lie to her. "I don't know." He whispered sadly. Risa's arms tightened around him.

~*x*~

Risa and Dark reached the edge of town. They walked silently out into Hyrule field. Dark paused and looked at Risa before turning in the direction of what was once Hyrule castle. Before he could walk away, however, Risa grabbed his wrist. He turned to her, his face expressionless. She gazed at him sadly. Dark hesitated. He stepped back and leaned down to kiss her. An understanding passed between them. Dark pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll find you." He whispered.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'll wait for you."

They kissed one last time before turning in opposite directions and walking off.

**Yeah, kinda short, I know. The next chaprer will probably be a lot longer... But I would like some feed back for the two that are already up! Pweeze? It would make me happy. Just press the green and white button...just do it...you know you want to...**


	3. Theo, Aaron, and Adin

**YAY! Reviews!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my story! It made me very happy. ^^**

**So, as a reward, you get....(drum roll)  
**

**An on time update! WOOOOOT!**

**...**

**Okay, fine. You all get a cookie, too.**

**Well, now that the snacks have been distributed, ONWARD!  
**

Risa sighed as she trekked through the forest, pack over her shoulder, her twin blades strapped to her back. It had been three weeks since she had seen Dark. She longed for his touch, but knew better than to test fate. As she approached a clearing, she heard the sound of a flute. Two, actually. The melody of the music was upbeat and jumpy. Risa smiled as she drew closer and pulled out one of her concealed daggers. She ducked behind a tree when she reached the end of the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, standing on top of some tree stumps, were two skull kids. They were dancing around merrily, playing music. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to happen, then stepped out into the clearing. As soon as she did so, the flute playing stopped.

"Adult! Adult!"

The skull kids jumped down from the stump and began lunching needles at her through the ends of their flutes. Risa dodged and used her daggers to deflect the needles. She sighed, and in a scolding tone, said, "Theo! Aaron! If you two don't start behaving right now, I won't give you the presents I brought!"

The two kids stopped and perked up. "Presents?" They paused and actually looked at her. "Risa!" They cried. In a few seconds, the two had tackled her to the ground in a hug and were screaming her name. Risa laughed and gently pushed them off her.

Risa had lived near Kokiri Forest all her life. When she was little, she would wander around and explore the trees. It was during these little adventures that she met the skull kids. She had befriended them and often played with them, but has she got older, it became harder for them to recognize her, as she was a young adult. Skull kids hated adults.

"RisaRisaRisa!" cried Theo. "What'd you bring us?

"A present."

"What kind of present?" asked Aaron.

"A fun kind of present." Risa answered. "But first, where's Adin?"

"He's in the sunny clearing." Said Aaron.

"He wanted to see clouds." Added Theo.

"Well let's go find him so we can give you your presents."

Theo and Aaron jumped up. "Presents!" They each grabbed one of Risa's hands and led her through the trees. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of a flute. However, before they reached the clearing, the music stopped. Risa heard a small voice cry out, "Adult!" She ran into the clearing, Theo and Aaron hot on her tail. Adin was standing on top of a tall tree stump that obscured her view of whom ever he was attacking. His back was to them as he fired darts through his flute.

"Adin!" Risa yelled, trying to grab his attention. Adin turned to her as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Theo and Aaron rushed forward.

"Adin!" They cried. "You have to be good! Risa not gonna give us presents if we bad!" Adin's head popped up. "Presents?" He quickly turned around so his back was to them. "Sorry, Mr. Adult-person!" He turned back to Risa and jumped down. "I be good!" Risa smiled and pat his head. Risa didn't notice that the "adult" had walked around the tree stump.

"Well that's not fair."

Risa stiffened and looked up. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Link." He smiled at her. "Hi Risa." She detangled herself from the skull kids' arms and walked over to him. She reached up and pinched his cheek.

"OW! What was that for?"

Risa smiled. "Just making sure you're you."

"Who else would I be?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around him. She chuckled. "You'd be surprised." She sighed. "It's good to see you again." She felt him smile as he returned her hug. She pulled back. "So, what's not fair?" Link motioned to the skull kids standing a few feet away. "They remember you."

"Well I didn't suddenly disappear like you did. And I give them things to jog their memories." Link gave her a confused look. "Come here, boys." She called over to the boys. They ran over to her and Theo reach up and tugged on her tunic. "Presents now?" Risa smiled at Link as understanding filled his features. She knelt down in front of Theo. "First, I want to ask you a question. And I need all of you to think hard, okay?" The trio nodded. "Do you remember Link?" They nodded. "What do you think he would look like if he was an adult?"

The three looked thoughtful for a moment. Aaron smiled and walked over to Link, latching onto his leg. "He would look like Link!" cried a delighted Aaron. Risa smiled as the other two ran over and latched onto him. Link shook off his surprise and smiled back at Risa. He looked down at the three skull kids.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Good to see you again."

"Where'd you go?" asked Theo. "You just disappeared."

"It's kinda complicated." Link responded. He turned to Risa. "How did you do that?" Risa smirked and wiggled her fingers. "I'm magic." Link rolled his eyes and she laughed. She reached into her bag. "Okay, guys. Since you answered my question, you get your present." The three immediately surrounded her. She pulled out three wooden masks. They all squealed in delight when Risa handed them their masks. She smiled at them as they dance around the clearing wearing their new toys. She stood and took Link's hand. "We're going to the old fort guys!"

"Okay, Risa!" Theo cried before returning to his little dance. Risa and Link smiled at each other before heading off into the woods. When they reach the fort, Risa sighed. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Link asked, looking around. Risa nodded.

The "fort" was really and old ruin that a giant tree had grown through. The roots of the tree formed a roof over the crumbling walls. The walls themselves were made from a gray stone carved in intricate patterns and designs. Ancient Hylian was also written on various places on the wall. Risa traced over the ancient words with her fingertips.

"It's kind of nostalgic." She whispered.

Link smiled. "Should we go in?" Wordlessly, Risa slipped between the roots, Link following. The inside was cool, with sunlight peeking through the gaps in the roots. Risa lay back on a mossy patch that used to serve as a bed. Link went over to the make-shift shelves and examined their contents. Link smiled when he came across a shelf full of wooden figurines. "Hey, your figurines are still here." Risa walked over and picked one up. It was an owl. The wood was slightly discolored with age, but the details of the carving were still visible.

"I remember these." Risa said, smiling. She looked at the other figures on the shelf. "I made this one after I met the Deku Tree for the first time. And this one was of the first fairy I saw." He eyes fell on the figure of a little boy. One of his arms was raised in the air, holding a sword in his hand. In the other hand was a shield. Risa smiled and picked it up. "And I made this one after I met you."

Link whistled. "It's still here." He took the figurine from Risa. "You know, this one was my favorite." Risa rolled her eyes. "I wonder why."

"It's a mystery." Link smirked. Risa flopped back onto the moss bed. "I think I'll stay here for a while." She said. "I need a place to crash and this one feels familiar." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's nice."

Link flashed her a sincere smile. "I have tot go to the Forest Temple for a bit. Saria called for me. I'll be back later."

"Okay. Tell her I said hello."

Link smiled and left. Risa sat up and undid the strap that held her swords in place. She set them down and lay back, closing her eyes and rolling onto her side. She sighed contently before drifting off to sleep.

~*x*~

A week passed and Risa spent the time exploring the woods with Link. She play with Theo, Adin, and Aaron, who decided that they would camp with Risa in the old fort. Link stayed in his old house in Kokiri Village, but he came by everyday. Risa was currently sitting on a tree stump outside the fort, carving a small block of wood with a dagger. The three boys were off playing in the woods.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and Risa heard Adin cry out. "Monster!"

Risa dropped what she was doing and grabbed her swords, strapping them on. She ran through the trees to her boys. When she got to them, they were behind a tree in a small huddle. She placed a hand on Theo's shoulder and the trio jumped. Seeing it was her they were about to cry out when she put a finger to her lips. They nodded silently and clung to her. She nudged Adin and he motioned to the clearing. She nodded and motioned for them to stay put. She stepped closer to the clearing, drawing her blades. As she rounded a tree, she saw a group of moblins looking through the trees and bushes. Some of them had their noses to the ground, trying to sniff out her boys.

She shuffled forward slightly and picked up a rock. She tossed it at the nearest moblin. It jerked up and glanced in her direction. When it walked over to the tree line, Risa quickly rounded the tree and stabbed it in the chest with her swords. She tugged them out of the body and darted behind a tree as it collapsed to the ground in a heap. The other moblins noticed and some came over to see what happened. As they neared the tree line, Risa began to pick them off one by one. She was careful not to be noticed. But two glowing crimson eyes watching her from the tree tops, failed to catch her attention.

She was down to three moblins left in the clearing. They were on full alert and watching the trees, but avoiding the tree line. Risa knew she was going to have to change her strategy sooner or later. Sooner came a lot faster than she expected when a moblin saw her and jabbed at her with its spear. She was forced to jump into the clearing to avoid being hit. Immediately, the remaining three moblins surrounded her. She crouched down and let her arms hang at her sides, her swords at the ready. One moblin lunched itself at her. She jumped over it and pushed off its shoulder with her foot. She turned and slashed at its back before she landed on the ground. The moblin collapsed, a thick black liquid pouring from the two long gashes in its back. The other two charged at her furiously.

Risa lunged to the side and the two crashed into each other. One fell to the ground, the other was dazed. She took the chance, and slashed at the dazed one. She caught the moblin in the side and near the armpit. She forced her blade up, creating a deep gash in its shoulder that began to bleed profusely. The moblin staggered back and raised its spear. She lunged to the side, only to have her feet swept out from under her by the second moblin. As she fell, she slipped one of her blades behind its leg and cut across the back of its knee. The moblin collapsed and the other charged. Risa rolled out of the way as its spear came down, hitting the ground where her head had been moments before. She ran the moblin through from behind and it fell forward.

The last moblin had crawled behind her, unnoticed. It grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She fell forward, hitting her shoulder on the hard ground. Pain shot through her arm as she struggled to get free. The moblin jabbed its spear toward her and she blocked with her blades. Risa kicked its spear hand with her free foot. It grunted and dropped the spear. Risa shot up and slashed across the moblin's throat. It went limp as Risa pulled her foot away and stood.

She was breathing heavily as the adrenaline slowly faded from her system. Her breathing calmed. Unnoticed by her, a figure began to melt out of her shadow. Glowing crimson eyes watched her from behind. Risa tensed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She clenched her swords tightly. In swift motion, she spun around, swinging one of her blades behind her.

Something caught her wrist. Shock played across the figure's the features. Risa's swords fell to the ground. "Risa?" came a soft whisper. Risa's knees gave out. She sat on the ground and looked up at him.

"Dark…"

**So? What'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? (I really hope it's not the last one)**

**Push the pretty green botton at the bottom of this screen to let me know!**

**I think this chapter was longer than the last one...Oh! And before I forget, Risa carved the masks herself. It kinda a hobby, if you can't tell.**

**Well till next time! (Don't forget to reveiw!) ^^  
**


	4. Reunion

**WOOOOOOO! New chapter! Finally. Sorry I took so long. School makes updating hard...**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Would if I could, but I can't, so I won't.  
**

"Dark…"

Risa looked down, her hair draping over her face. Dark, still holding her wrist, knelt down in front of her. "Risa." He said softly.

She looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Dark held her hand next to his face. Hesitantly, she brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek. He released her wrist and she cupped his face. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry silently into his shoulder. After a moment, Dark placed one hand on her back while the other stroked her hair. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into his hold. She tightened her grip on him, her hands clutching the back of his tunic. Slowly, Risa calmed down.

"You okay?" Dark asked. She nodded. He was rubbing small circles on her back, calming her. Risa, exhausted from her fight, just lay in his arms letting him sooth her.

"You're here because of _him_, aren't you?" she asked. Dark closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "Which means I just killed your troops." He smirked and looked down at her. "Some of them." Risa raised an eyebrow. Dark stood and helped her up. She looked around the clearing. The moblin's bodies had already dissolved into nothingness. Risa sighed and picked up her swords, wiping them clean on the grass before sheathing them.

"Risa?" Dark and Risa turned toward the small voice. Theo, Adin, and Aaron were peeking around a tree. Dark looked at Risa questioningly. Risa smiled at her boys.

"It's okay, you can come out now." She said.

The trio rushed forward and tackled her in a hug. She fell back, laughing. "You're amazing, Risa!" Aaron cried. She chuckled. "Thanks," she said, "If you guys want to play more why don't you go to the Lost Woods? Or back to the fort? No one will find you there."

"Okay, Risa!" cried Adin. Risa sat up, gently pushing the trio off of her. Theo tugged on her tunic.

"Risa?" Theo asked, "Who him? He looks like Link, but…different." Risa saw Dark stiffen slightly out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at Theo. "He's a very special person to me. His name is Dark. You could say he…knows Link."

Theo bounced over to Dark and gripped his tunic. He looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Dark!" Dark cocked his head to the side before giving him a small, barely-there smile. Theo turned back to Risa. "Risa, Dark is gonna be my new friend!"

Aaron and Adin jumped up. "Our's too!" they cried. The trio giggled as they ran around the clearing. "We gonna go play now!" Risa waved to them as they ran off into the trees. She smiled.

"They're so innocent."

"You know them?"

"I grew up with them." Dark turned to her. "They are some of my closest friends. Human children weren't an overly available luxury for me when I was little." The statement made Dark wonder what exactly Risa's childhood was like. She stood and began walking out of the clearing. She turned back to Dark with a raised eyebrow. Dark sighed, then followed her out of the clearing.

~*x*~

Dark and Risa walked through the forest talking. Risa was happy. Dark was with her again, and even though he was being a little distant, he stayed with her. For that, she was grateful.

"So why exactly are you here?" she asked.

Dark shot her a sidelong glance. "Patrol." He stated simply after a moment of silence. "Looking for you-know-who."

Risa frowned slightly. She didn't like this. Link _was_ here. And she knew it was only a matter of time before the two ran into each other. If they got into a fight, she knew she would have to take Link's side. They walked in silence until they heard a loud crash. Risa turned and saw Link through the trees. He was locked in combat with a group of moblins. Risa grimaced. She was still tired from her own battle.

"You're going to help him, aren't you?" Dark's quiet voice cut through her thoughts. She turned back to him.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm not going--"

"I know." She cut him off. "I'm not going to ask you to." She knew Dark wouldn't help Link. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "Only when you're ready." Her comment confused him. But he didn't have time to ask her what she meant because she turned and ran into the trees, drawing her swords.

Risa charged in, bringing one of her blades down on a moblin's head. Link turned to her as the body fell.

"Didn't think you were coming." He said to her.

She twirled one of her swords casually. "What and miss the party?"

Link smirked. "First time for everything." Risa rolled her eyes. The pair battled the moblins. Dark watched through the tree, not making a move to help either side. When all the moblins were defeated, Risa cleaned her swords and put them away.

"Well that was fun." She said, panting heavily. She was tired before but she was exhausted now. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a nap. Link sheathed his own blade. "Define fun." He said. When he didn't receive a sarcastic comeback, he looked over at her.

Risa was bent over, hands braced on her knees, panting. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. She looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Just a little tired. That's the second time today I've had to deal with them." She replied, referring to the moblins. She straightened, but when she looked back at Link, her eyes widened and she pushed him to the side.

"Move!"

Link fell to the ground only to looked up to see Risa's thigh, side, and shoulder pierced by arrows. She fell back, releasing a weak cry.

"Risa!" He rushed forward to catch her.

But someone beat him to it.

Risa became dimly aware of someone's arms around her. She looked up to see who was holding her, only to be met with Dark's crimson gaze. His face was expressionless, but she could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled weakly.

"You!" Dark shot him a cold glance before returning his gaze to Risa. "Don't you ignore me! Why are you still alive? What--"

He stopped when he saw Risa's hand make its way to Dark's cheek.

"I thought you weren't going to help." She whispered. Link's eyes widened. They knew each other?

"Technically, you cut me off before I could finish telling you I wouldn't help." Dark said, earning a small chuckle from Risa. "Besides, helping you is different…"

Risa shook her head. "No it's not. It's the--"

She was cut off when another arrow pierced her arm. She grunted in pain and her arm fell. The pain plus the exhaustion was too much; she passed out. Dark looked up and saw a cluster of archers in the trees. His eyes glowed as he glared at them. The archers froze and dropped their weapons. Link saw this and shot them down with his own bow.

Link turned back to Dark. He was surprised when he saw Dark brush his fingers across Risa's cheek. He walked over and tried to pick her up. Dark tightened his grip on her and pulled away. Link glared at him. "Look. Obviously I'm out of the loop. But she needs help. If you really care even a little about her, you'll give her to me."

Reluctantly, Dark let Link pick her up. He started to walking away, but stopped when he noticed that Dark wasn't following. "Not coming?" he asked.

"I though you hated me."

"I never said I didn't." Link replied. "But I have more important things to worry about right now." He turned and started walking again. "She'll try to find you if you aren't there when she wakes up."

Silently, Dark followed Link back to the fort. The three skull kids stopped playing when they saw Risa unconscious and full of arrows. They squealed and started to panic. Link calmed them and sent them on various errands to get things for Risa. He then took her inside and began to remove the arrows from her body. Dark sat a little ways away, silently watching Link work.

~*x*~

"So feel like talking?" Link asked, putting away the bandages.

Dark shot him a look before letting his eyes settle on Risa's sleeping form. "About?"

"Why you're still alive."

After some hesitation, Dark recounted the events that occurred in the Water Temple. When he finished, Link shot Risa a sour look. "That little…" Link sighed. "Then again, I should have seen this coming." He stood. "Come on. Let's let her get some rest." He walked out of the fort, Dark following.

"Anything else I should know?" Link asked. For some reason, Dark felt compelled to tell him about that night on the hill. He left out certain details, of course.

"You were using her?" Link's eyes narrowed when Dark stayed silent. "Why are you still playing with her? For you _master_?" He spat out the last word, as if it were poison.

"She loved you, ya know." Link's eyes widened. "That's why it happened. He wanted to use you to manipulate her." Dark said tonelessly. He smirked and closed his eyes. "She saw right through me though. She knew it was me."

Link watched him silently for a moment. "So why are you hers now?" he asked.

Dark glanced at him. "Orders." He stated simply.

"For whom?"

Dark remain silent. Link was growing frustrated. He drew his sword and pointed it at Dark's throat. Dark didn't move, but his eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. Link returned his glare.

"If you're here to hurt her," he said, "I'll kill you right now. And this time, she won't save you."

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnnn....**

**So that's the end! Good? Bad? Did I make stupide spelling errors? Is Link being a jerk?**

**I must know! TELL ME!!!!!!! ....Please?  
**


	5. Tenative Peace

**Sorry for the ubber late update...life happened. Stupid school with the midterms, and the studying, and the working, and the thinking....**

**Anyways, to the new chapter! ^^**

**ONWARD!!!!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* ...still not mine...  
**

Risa work up to see three worried, little faces hovering over her. "Hey, guys." She said softly.

"Risa!"

"You're awake!"

"We were worried!"

Risa sat up and let the trio hug her. They were extra careful not to brush against any of her wounds. "What happened?" she asked.

"Dark and Link brought you back and made you better." Theo answered.

"Whoa. Wait. Dark AND Link?" The skull kids nodded.

"But I don't think they like each other very much." Adin said.

"Why?"

"They're fighting outside." Aaron stated.

"What?!" Risa cried.

She shot up, stumbling when she felt pain shoot through her thigh. She limped out of the fort to see Link pointing his sword at Dark's throat. Dark's eyes flashed dangerously. Risa knew this would escalate quickly if she didn't intervene.

"Enough, Link." She called as she walked over to them. Both of them jumped, having been so focused on each other they hadn't noticed her approach. Link quickly got over his surprise and glared at Dark. "But he used you."

Risa walked over and put her hand on Link's blade, gently pushing it away from Dark's throat. "I know." She whispered. Link's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Risa nodded, casting a sidelong glance at Dark. "A lot more than Dark seems to have shared."

"So you're choosing him?" Link said coldly.

Risa shook her head. "Dark knows where I will stand if I have to choose." Her expression hardened. "And so should you."

Link looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Risa turned to Dark. He watched her carefully as she draw closer to him. She cupped his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. "For helping us."

"I wasn't--"

Before Dark could finish, Risa placed a light kiss on his cheek. Link was just as surprised as he was. When she pulled away, he felt a sense of longing rise in his chest. He realized that he had been distant from Risa, but feeling her touch again sent shivers up his spine.

Dark wrapped his arms around her and swiftly pressed his lips to hers. She flinched as a jolt passed through her injuries at the sudden movement. After a moment though, she relaxed into the kiss. Suddenly, Dark pulled away. Link had placed his bland at Dark's throat again. Dark glared at him, clutching Risa tighter. Risa flinched again and let out a small hiss of pain. Dark quickly turned back to her and loosened his grip. "Sorry." He said softly. She moved a hand to his chest and looked at Link.

"Link--"

"I don't want to hear it, Risa! He used you and I don't trust him." Link said angrily.

"I do." Link stared at her and Dark's eyes widened. "Now put your sword away before I take it." Slowly, reluctantly, Link sheathed his sword. "Dark has yet to do anything against us. He has committed no crime, so stop treating him like he has." Her eyes and voice softened. "You don't have to trust him. I'm not asking you to. But I do."

With that Risa turned and limped back to the fort and to the waiting skull kids, who had seen the whole thing, the boys silently watching her back.

~*x*~

Risa sat up against a tree stump with a partially carved, wooden dragon in her lap. One hand held a dagger that she was using to carve details into the dragon's hide. She had been sitting there for most of the afternoon. She heard footsteps approach, but didn't look up.

Link sat next to her. He sat in silence for a moment before asking, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Risa shrugged, not looking up. "Not particularly."

"You've been distant." He said.

Risa shrugged again. Link sighed. "You are mad at me." Risa stopped carving and shook her head. "No, more like…disappointed." She said softly.

"Because of the way I handled him."

"He hadn't done anything." Risa said.

"Has in the past." Link countered.

Risa sighed. "Are you sure it's his past you're worried about?"

Link looked at her. "What else would I be worried about?"

"You've met him once before this. How much of his past do you know?" Risa said softly, staring at the dragon in her lap.

"That one time he tried to kill me."

Risa shrugged. "You tried to kill him."

Link fell silent for a moment. "Why are you defending him?" he whispered.

"Why are you attacking him?"

Unknown to Link, Dark was sitting in a nearby tree, listening in. He had been silently watching Risa when Link had shown up.

When Link didn't answer, Risa started carving again. "Have you ever considered his position?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"What is he to you?"

Link paused, as if in thought. "He's…my dark half." Risa stopped carving and looked up. "But he's not." She whispered.

"But he--"

"Looks like you? Fights like you? Is a friend to the shadows?" Risa looked at him. "If people only saw you as a fragment, a shadow of something greater, how would you react?" Link stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "Would you want to make friends with the one who casts the shadow? The one you're compared to, the one who is 'superior' to you?"

Link closed his eyes and shook his head. "I would hate him…"

Risa turned back to her carving. "For someone who is the 'light' half, that is a very dark emotion to feel, don't you think?"

Link nodded. "I've always felt this…rivalry around him."

"And that has to be a bad thing?"

Link closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree stump. "I messed up, huh?" Risa gave a small smile. "How do I fix it?"

"Try to see him as a person, instead of just a shadow." Risa suggested.

Link smiled. "I'll try." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a half hug and pressed a light kiss to her temple. "Thanks." He whispered. "And sorry." Risa smiled as Link got up and walked away.

Dark, who had been gripping the branch he was sitting on tightly, relaxed and moved to get up. Risa noticed.

"You can come down now, Dark."

Dark froze. When did she realize he was there? He let himself melt into the shadow of the tree. Risa didn't jump when he stepped out of the shadow next to her. She had resumed silently carving, so Dark sat next to her, watching her work. He looked at the dragon in her lap.

"You're pretty good." He said softly.

Risa smiled. "Thanks. I like carving, it helps me think."

Risa put her dagger down and held up the completed dragon. It reared up on its hind legs and had its wings spread wide. She smiled at her work, placing it on the stump behind her before dusting herself off. She leaned back and slowly began to massage her injured arm and shoulder. She winced as her fingers crossed over a tender area.

Dark saw and took her injured arm. He rubbed small, soothing circles from her wrist to her shoulder and back down again. "If it strains your injuries, you shouldn't do it." He said softly.

"It calms me." Risa said. "Besides I wanted to finish." Dark shot her a sidelong glance, but said nothing. They sat silently, Dark gently massaging her arm.

"You knew I was there the whole time." Dark said, breaking the silence.

Risa's eyes were half closed. "Does it change the meaning of the words?"

Dark took her hand and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. "It might." He said softly. Risa closed her eyes completely and let her head fall onto his shoulder, her fingers absently caressing his cheek.

"I don't think it would." She muttered.

Dark wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand caressing his face. Her breathing slowed and deepened. After a while, her hand went limp. Dark looked down at her; she was asleep. He put her hand in his lap and traced the lines on her palm.

He sat silently, Risa leaning on him, recounting the words she had spoken earlier. She seemed to know exactly what it was like for him.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Link approaching them. He kept his face blank. "Is she asleep?" Link asked. Dark nodded. Link sighed and shook his head. "Let's get her inside, the sun is going down." Link picked up her dagger and the wooden dragon, while Dark scooped up Risa, being careful not to bump any of her injuries. They walked back to the fort and Dark lay Risa down on her makeshift bed. Link started a fire. The three skull kids where curled up in a corner, fast asleep. Dark covered them with a blanket before sitting across from Link.

"So any particular reason you're still hanging around?" Link asked.

Dark shot him a wary look. "Why? Do I bother you?"

"To be honest, your presence makes me uneasy." Link propped up one of his legs, resting his arm on it. "You aren't doing anything I expect you to."

"And what's that?"

"Not what you're doing. I'm expecting you to attack us, but you're not. I expect you to be cold and uncaring, but you aren't. You aren't…dark." Link explained softly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dark mumbled. Link chucked. Dark cast a glance over Risa's sleeping form. "Risa told me once that light and dark don't have to mean good and evil."

Link smiled. "That sounds like something she would say."

"She was the first to accept me for me." Dark said softly.

"Hard to come by?" Link asked.

"You have no idea."

"I have a vague one." Dark raised an eyebrow. "When someone thinks of the 'Hero of Time', do you honestly think they picture someone like me? Then I perform some such task to 'prove myself' and the next thing I know they all fall at my feet, begging to be my friend. Probably not the same as what you've been through, but I can guess what it's like." Dark hugged his knees to his chest and looked blankly into the fire. Link thought he looked like a lost child. "You still haven't answered my question." Link said.

Dark looked up at Link, then across the room at Risa. Link immediately understood. "Influential, isn't she?" Dark nodded. "Do you love her?" Dark stiffened and turned back to Link eyes wide.

"Love?" he whispered.

Link nodded. Dark looked back to Risa, then into the fire, lost in thought. Link shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. The poor guy had no idea what he was talking about.

**Yay! New chapter + on time update = AWESOME!!!!! Yay me!!!! XD**

**Tell me what you think! ^^  
**


	6. Together

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I just couldn't find the motivation, that and I had exams, college visits, my uncle's wedding...well you get the idea. Anywho sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**ONWARD! ^^**

**~Chapter 6~**

**Together  
**

Risa woke to the sound of voices. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. She was surprised when she saw Dark and Link sitting by the fire, talking. She started to roll over to get up, but stopped when pain flared in her side. She let out a small whimper.

Dark and Link turned to her and she waved weakly at them. Link got up and pulled something out of his pack. He pressed a glass rim to her lips, holding her head as he tilted the bottle back. Risa felt a bitter-sweet liquid pass her lips. Slowly, her pain dulled. She sat up and took the bottle from Link. "Thanks." She took another sip of the red potion before handing it back.

Link helped her over to the fire, Dark watching them silently. When Risa sat down, Link sat next to her. She looked at Dark, then at Link. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They replied simultaneously. Risa's eyebrows rose. Link gave her an exaggerated look of hurt. "You don't trust us?" He asked with feigned betrayal. Risa rolled her eyes. "Come on. You two, alone, and you're not trying to kill each other? Something's up. But…" she trailed off. She intertwined her fingers with Link's and rested her head on Dark's shoulder. The boys looked at her curiously. "It's nice." She finished.

The three sat silently for awhile, watching the fire. Risa broke the silence a little while later. "I think I'll leave the forest tomorrow."

Link made a face. "Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Risa shrugged. She closed her eyes as she shifted into a more comfortable position. After a moment, her eyes opened slowly. "It's been almost a year."

Link's eyes showed understanding. "You want to see her." He said. Risa nodded.

"Her?"

Link turned to look at Dark. "A little girl Risa grew up with. She's about sixteen now and doesn't live that far from the forest, maybe half a day's travel." He explained. Dar nodded.

"I took care of her." Risa said softly. "We had always been close. When her parents died, I took her in. I made sure she was looked after."

"So what's she doing by herself?" asked Dark.

"She's not by herself." Risa answered. "When this whole mess with Ganondorf started, I left her in the care of an innkeeper we had befriended. She had taken a liking to us, and told me she would look after Kiri for me. I check on her every year."

"And now it's time to visit again."

Risa nodded. Link let go of her hand and stretched back, holding himself up on his elbows. "I think I'll go with you. I haven't seen Kiri in seven years." Risa smiled. "She doesn't know thar you're the Hero of Time. She just thinks you stopped visiting her." Risa said.

"Hey! It's not like it was my idea to be locked in the Sacred Realm for seven years!"

Risa grinned. "You can explain that to her."

Link's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

Risa smiled at him and then looked up at Dark. He was staring at the fire, lost in thought. Risa lifted her head from his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Dark hesitated before answering. "I don't know where to go."

"Where do you want to go?" Risa asked.

"…..with you."

"Then why don't you?"

At this point, Link had rolled onto his side and was listening to the conversation with interest. Dark's answer to Risa's question surprised him.

"Because _he_ might come looking for me." Dark said softly.

Link's eyes widened slightly. He decided now would be a good time to take Risa's advice. "Well," he started, causing the other two to look at him, "we can deal with that when, and if, it happens." He lay back on his back and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Risa smiled at him, while Dark just stared at him. Link turned and saw Dark's expression. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I'd have to face him sooner or later. If he comes to you and I'm there, all the better." He lay back and closed his eyes again. It was quiet for a moment, Risa resting her head on Dark's shoulder again, Dark watching the fire.

"So, it would be okay if I went with you?" he asked softly.

"I don't see why you can't." Link replied.

Dark was silent for a moment before whispering, "Thank you."

Link shrugged. "It's no big deal. You're one of us."

Risa smiled and closed her eyes. Dark raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since I realize you are a misfit just like us." came the matter-of-fact reply.

"Oh."

The three sat watching the fire, the silence broken only by Risa's deep, even breathing. It was a few minutes before the two young men realized she was asleep.

**Yeah...this chapter was kinda short...sorry. I don't have the next part completely planned out yet and I wanted to post something so you guys wouldn't completely and totally hate me. I'll try to post as soon as I figure out the next part.**


	7. Goodbyes

**I got a review demanding that I post, so...here you go! ^^**

**This is for you, nickyfullmetal! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothin'...  
**

Risa looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath of the fresh, morning air, her swords strapped to her back and her bag at her feet. She stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of her body, wincing when she felt the movement pull at her wounds. She stood straight as she felt someone come up behind her.

"You ready to go?"

Risa turned to see Link standing behind her. She nodded. Link scanned the clearing, looking for something. "Where's Dark?" he asked. Risa looked around for a moment before pointing to a cluster of trees. At that moment, Dark walked into the clearing, coming from the direction Risa had pointed, a soft glow coming from his hand. Dark paused when he saw the pair looking at him and raised and eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

Link shook his head and turned to Risa. "How do you do that?"

The young woman shrugged. "It's a gift." She turned to face Dark. "What's in your hand, Dark?" she asked, gesturing toward the soft glow coming from his hand. Dark looked away as if embarrassed. He walked over to her, took one of her hands, and placed the source of the glow in her palm. He pulled his hand away, revealing a fairy. Risa's eyes widened and a sound of surprise came from Link. The fairy turned to Dark, who nodded, and set off to work healing Risa's wounds.

Risa smiled as the fairy finished, thanking her before she flew away. She turned to Dark who she found leaning against a tree, arm crossed over his chest, eyes on her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Risa smiled childishly. "All better!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice, rotating her once injured shoulder and balancing on her once injured leg. Link poked her head and watched, amused, as she lost her balance. She flailed her arms, trying to steady herself and stumbled forward a few steps. She turned to Link pouting. "Why would you do something so cruel?" she asked, fake tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Cause it's fun." Link said nonchalantly, putting his hands behind his head. Risa walked over to him and jabbed him in the side. "OW! What was that for?"

Risa turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now we're even."

Dark watched this exchange with fascination. He had never seen two people interact this way before; then again, he didn't really spend that much time with people. He continued to observe the two until he felt something small collide with his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Theo had jumped onto him. That was another thing he didn't understand; the three weren't afraid of him. They were never afraid of him. When he met them, they didn't cower in fear, but rather cocked their heads to the side in curiosity. It confused him…but, it felt kind of…nice not to be feared.

"Are you guys leaving now?" Theo asked from his perch on Dark's back. Adin and Aaron had each gone up to Link and Risa, tugging at their hands.

Risa smiled at them and Dark found his eyes fixed on her. "Yeah. It's time for us to go." She said softly.

"But…we gonna miss you Risa." Adin said sadly. Risa put a hand on his head and knelt down to his level. Even though skull kids were technically ageless, Risa always saw Adin as the youngest. "Don't worry, Adin. I'll come back and visit soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Risa said, holding out her pinky finger for Adin to shake with his. When he did so he seemed satisfied and gave Risa a quick hug. Risa gestured to Aaron and Theo. "Come here, you two. I mad you guys something to play with while we were gone." Instantly, the other two skull kids were standing in front of her.

Link sighed as Dark came over to stand next to him. "You spoil them, Risa."

Risa stuck her tongue out childishly, before digging into her bag. She brought out three wooden carvings: a dragon, a phoenix, and a griffin. Link and Dark recognized the dragon as the one they had seen her working on.

The skull kids squealed in delight as Risa handed them each a toy. "Now you have to promise to take good care of these, okay?" The trio nodded vigorously before tackling her to the ground. Risa laughed hugging them back. "Thank you, Risa!" the trio exclaimed in unison as they got up.

Risa stood and walked over to Link and Dark. "You ready?" asked Link. Risa nodded and turned back to the skull kid trio one last time. "Bye, you guys!" she called, waving.

They waved back enthusiastically. "Bye, Risa! Bye, Link! Bye, Dark! Come and play with us soon!" With that, the trio vanished into the trees.

Risa smiled. "They're always so energetic."

"Yeah." Link said. "Makes you wonder where it all comes from."

"They're kids." Dark said. "Aren't they supposed to be energetic?"

Risa chuckled. "True enough." Link said.

The three began there hike through the forest, mostly quiet, but occasionally speaking a few words to each other. Risa stuck close to Dark most of the time, brushing her hand against his as they walked. It seemed to be her way of trying to ease his nerves. She watched, amused at his amazement at everything; from the way she and Link interacted to the small flowers and animals he had never paid attention to before. It was almost like he was a child seeing the world for the first time.

Risa smiled at the comparison; it really was accurate. He really was childish, she thought as she watched Link teach Dark how to fish; he was completely entrapped in what Link was saying to him. She chuckled. Her thoughts drifted to their destination.

_We're on our way, Kiri. I'll see you soon._

**Sorry, it's knida short. But I'll try to post soon. I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating, stupid college hunting makes it hard... Anyways review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. There is a lesson here: Ask and ye shall receive.  
**


End file.
